Tokyo Mew mew a la flambe
by Kita Ookami
Summary: Warning: rated M for violence, lemonic occurances, and language
1. Chapter 1

Kita: Whee My first fan fiction!

Ookami:3 mwahahaha!

Kita: -sweatdrop- what was that all about?

Ookami: XD we killed it!

Kita: TT # don't you dare insult me!

Ookami: lets just get this started

Chapter one

Quadruple Plus One Wedding

♥ 

♥

"Yay! A quadruple plus one wedding!" shouted Purin, jumping up and down.

"Be careful, Purin! You're gonna rip your dress!" Ichigo fussed, trying to make her hold

still.

Zakuro stared out of the stained glass window, fingering her bouquet.

"I can't believe that our parents actually gave their consent." Minto said, sipping her tea.

"Uwaaaa! I'm so nervous!" Lettus moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

The door opened, and the girls turned towards it, startled and their ears/tails/wings/ect.

popped out.

"Oh, sorry! But its time!" Ichigo's mother said with a smile

The girls flipped their veils over their faces, and picked up their bouquets. The doors

swung wide, and they filed out. When Ichigo saw Kish, she let out a delighted shriek,

and ran into his waiting arms. Masaya glared daggers at him from the pew as Kish's

fingers played with Ichigo's kitty ears. Pie took Zakuro's hands, and looked deeply into

her purple eyes, and she looked back. Ryou swept Minto into his arms, and nuzzled her

neck, causing her to giggle. Keiichiro held Lettus in his arms, smiling tenderly at her, as

she shyly gazed back. Purin and tart glomped each other.

"I can see that you are all impatient, so how 'bout I skip all the boring shit, and skip to

the 'I do's.' " said the minister "Do you, Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, Lettus, and Purin take

Kish, Ryou, Pie, Keiichiro and Tart to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"I do!" choroused the girls

"And do you, Kish, Ryou, Pie, Keiichiro, and tart take Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, Lettus and

Purin to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do!" the boys replied, then each swept their bride into their arms and kissed them

soundly.

"I guess it's too late to say 'and you may kiss the bride'?" the minister asked with a

smile.

Laughter filled the room.

Kita: -sigh- yes, my chapters are short, and I apologize, but I have never been

able to write long chapters.

Ookami: wanna know why? It's because her brain is this big -holds up a

marble-

Kita: Grar! –bumps Ookami on the head-


	2. Chapter 2

Kita: Yay! Chapter two! wHOOT! –does little victory dance-

Ookami: you do realize that the only reason this is taking so long because you

are a brainless idiot, and lost the rough draft!

Kita: -sob- you're so cruel!

Ookami: I know

Chapter Two

Envy's power

♥

♥

Masaya sulked in his room as his dog chewed a rawhide.

"Dammit!" he cursed, kicking his dog, sending him running.

"Ichigo, you damn idiot! How could you do this to me!" he muttered, uttering a string of

curse words under his breath.

(at Kish and Ichigo's apartment)

"Wow! It's bigger that I thought!" Ichigo said in awe

"I know!" Kish replied, closing the door, and turning to Ichigo with a smile. He put his

hands around her waist from behind, and kissed her neck. She giggled, and reached

behind, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kish picked her up, and teleported into the

bedroom. He laid her on the bed, straddled her, and kissed her. Ichigo fell into the kiss

with a passion, pulling Kish onto her, and running her fingers through his dark green hair.

Kish's hands slipped under Ichigo's body, and fumbled for the zipper of her dress. He

Found it, grasping it and unzipping the wedding dress. Their lips still locked, Kish pulled

Ichigo's dress off, exposing her bra an panties. His hands danced over her soft,

yielding body. They pulled apart, gasping for breath, but were back at each other within

moments. Suddenly, there was as crash, and smoke began to fill the room. Ichigo

screamed, and Kish groped for her.

"Ichigo!" Kish shouted, but received no reply. "Ichigo!" he yelled again as the smoke

cleared, and she was there no longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kita: Yay! I am having soooo much fun writing this fan fiction! I hope all you people like it so far!

Kish: What did you do with Ichigo, you damn writer –strangles kita-

Ookami: -yawn- I don't think I'll intervene…

Chapter Three

Past Love

♥

♥

"Nnng" Ichigo moaned, sitting up. All was dark. She shook her head to clear it, and realized that her eyes were covered, her mouth was gagged, and her hands and feet were tied. She shivered, and discovered with a shock that wherever she was, she was half naked. She tried to call Kish, but to no avail. The gag was well tied, and prevented her from making more that a low moan. She shivered again, feeling goose bumps rising from her bare skin. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist, and stiffened in surprise, her ears and tail popping out. The hands traveled from her waist, up her body, and pausing over her breasts, traveled to her head, where they undid the gag and blindfold. Ichigo gasped in shock when she found herself face to face with Masaya.

"Masaya…" Ichigo whispered as his face neared hers.

"Ichigo," he replied, trying to kiss her.

"No, Masaya," she said, pulling away "Its over between us. I'm married now. To Kish, remember?"

His expression hardened, and he pinned her to the ground.

"Masaya!" she shrieked, her eyes widening in fear.

"How could you, Ichigo! I thought you loved me!" he yelled, hot tears of anger falling on to Ichigo's bare skin.

"Masaya," she murmured, eyes filling with tears of fear and pain "let me go! You're hurting me!" she struggled beneath him, trying to escape. He grabbed her face in his hand, and kissed her deeply. Ichigo let out a startled sound, and tried to escape, but Masaya was too strong. His hands traveled over her body, cupping her left breast in his hand. She finally broke free, and slapped him hard.

"You pervert!" she shrieked, backing away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kita: Umm…I read the reviews for my last chapter, and came across a review stating that I should make my chapters longer. I would just like to take the time to say how h-

Ookami: SHE CAN MAKE HER CHAPTERS AS SHORT AS SHE DAMN WANTS TO! Bakayaro…

Kita: -sweat drop- I apologise for my darker-sides outburst… as I was saying, this being my first fan fiction ever, its very hard for me to write long chapters. Sorry if I makes you frustrated.

Chapter 4

Where, oh were has my little cat gone…

♥

♥

(in Tart and Purin apartment)

"Mmm!" Purin purred as Tart encircled her waist with his arms, and kissed her. She broke away, giggling. "Tart! I'm _trying_ to make dinner!" she laughed as Tart nuzzled her neck. She gave up resisting, and tacked him. They lay on the kitchen floor, kissing passionately.

"Tart! Purin!" Kish yelled, bursting through the door. The two pre-teens sat up, and stared up at him.

"What are you doing in my house?" tart asked, and at the same time, Purin asked "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo is missing!" Kish exclaimed, looking on the verge of panic…scratch that. He WAS panicking.

"I'll call the other Mew Mews!" Purin yelled, running to the phone.

(at Café Mew Mew)

"This is terrible!" Lettus fretted, wringing her hands. Keichiiro put his arms around her comfortingly.

Minto stared into space thoughtfully. "Who do we know that wants Ichigo…?" she asked, looking pointedly at the others. Kish's face grew angry.

"Masaya." He growled, crushing a fork in his hand.

"Of course! It makes since!" Ryou exclaimed, pounding the table with his fist. "No one could have missed that glare of his at the wedding!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a stained glass window shattered. Everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed over. Colored glass crunched under their feet.

"Who could do such a thing?" Lettus exclaimed, picking up a green shard.

"Hey everybody! Look what I found!" Kish exclaimed, holding something up in his hand.

"It's Masha!" Purin and Minto said together. Masha's eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. Ryou took him gently in his hand.

"Let's go fix him up. Maybe he knows something we don't." He said, heading into his lab.

(later, in the lab)

"I think that should do it." Ryou announced, tightening a screw. Everyone gathered around as Masha's eyes blinked, and he hovered over the table. He opened his mouth, and a voice came out that was not his own.

"A recording…" Pie murmured.

"Greetings, Mew Mews, and Greetings to you, Kish." There was a hint of a sneer in the voice.

"Masaya." Kish growled, his hands twitching at his sides.

"I have a proposal to make. I challenge Kish to a fight to the death. If Kish wins, he gets Ichigo. But if he loses, you can all forget about seeing her ever again! If Kish chooses to accept, he must meet me at the harbor tomorrow night at midnight." The recording ended, and there was silence.

"It would seem that Kish's only choice at this point would be to accept this challenge." Pie stated. Everyone turned to Kish. He glowered for a moment, then looked up. The expression on his face made everyone back away.

"I'll kill that damn fucking bastard if it's the last thing I do! I'll send him to the hell he deserves!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kita: This chapter isn't really a chapter. I just wanted to let my fans know that I won't be able to post any updates until the 1st of July -sob- I'm very VERY sorry about this! I know from the reviews that you are all looking forward to the next chappie, but your gonna have to wait. Again, sorry

Ookami: Kita, you KNOW you aren't _that _sorry!

Kita: what makes you think that?

Ookami: our goin' to two fun places between now and the first of next month.

Kita: But I AM sorry! I may be really excited but that doesn't mean…

Ookami: yeah, yeah, yeah…

Kita: Just one final thing. MewChoco wins the prize for best prediction. Do you have ESP or something?


	6. Chapter 6

Kita: -crawls out of hole in the ground- Is it safe?

Ookami: What is your problem?

Kita: Well, I'm posting this waaaaay later than I said I would! I don't want my readers to throttle me for lying!

Ookami: You're paranoid.

Kita: -sweatdrop- Well, in reply to starflower's question…umm…she slapped him with the back of her hand…the way she was tied…yeah…

Ookami: you…are…lame…sheesh

Kita: On a lighter note, Ookami and I would like to announce a little contest we've been DYING to have.

Ookami: Ahem!

Kita: err… that I'VE been dying to have. Guess our age, and the relationship we have with each other. (I.e. siblings, friends, ECT…) have fun! (oh, and BTW, real life friends CANNOT guess! They already know!)

Ookami: introducing: the REAL chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Lustful touches

♥

♥

♥

Ichigo sat at the entrance of the cave, watching the pounding surf. After three days in the cave, she learned that she was on a tiny island, and the only means of escape was a motor boat that she didn't have the key to. Come to think of it, after three days, she was pretty smelly! Masaya had gone to the mainland on his boat for some reason or another, so she decided to take a bath. She stood up, and walked down to the water, and removed her bra and panties, the only things she had worn since her kidnapping. And believe you me, it was NOT of her own free will. She simply had nothing else to wear. She then slipped into the cool, salty water, sighing in contentment. Ichigo scrubbed her body and hair with her hands, washing herself as best she could without soap. She then relaxed, letting the waves carry her to shore. She felt the waves caressing her body, and her head resting on the wet sand, and smiled in contentment as she drifted into a deep sleep.

She didn't know how long she slept, but when she awoke, she felt Masaya tying her hands to a rock that cropped out from the floor of the cave. She opened her eyes, and began to struggle; trying to loose her bonds, but this only caused her physical pain. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as Masaya leered lustily at her naked body, and began to remove his own clothing. He moved closer, smirking at her frightened face. She tried to kick him, but her body was paralyzed in terror. He straddled her bare body, his hands over her breasts, squeezing them. He leaned down and began planting kisses on her face, and slowly traveling down her body to her breasts, which he paused on, licking her nipples. His kisses trailed further down her body, until he stopped, and lay himself down on top of her. His hands traveled down to her entrance, and they played with it briefly before sliding fingers into it her paralyzed vocal cords sprung to life with an earsplitting scream, which dulled to moans of terror as his curious fingers rubbed a sensitive spot within her vigorously. She sighed with relief when his fingers left her, only to turn to a gasp as he swung himself around so that his organ was waggling in her face. His tounge greedily licked at her entrance like a thirsty dog, and she tried to struggle, but his grater size would not allow this. She shrieked as his exploring tongue dug deeper, quickly regretting this as she spit out his organ, but not before getting a mouth full of its product. She swallowed it in surprise, this action causing her stomach to churn. She tried to buck him off, but to no avail, for he was too much larger than the petite girl. She gave up, and chose to endure him, for the time being. She turned her head to the side to avoid his organ, but doing this dampened her hair and cheek with the milky fluid that was its product. Just when she could bear it no longer, he stopped, and swung himself around once more, bringing them face to face. Ignoring the milky mess on her face, he plastered her with kisses, traveling down to her breasts. He sucked gently at them, and licked her nipples. She strained against him, and almost succeeded in throwing him off. Her efforts were rewarded with a hard blow to her cheek. Stars burst before her eyes as his fist connected with the side of her face, and she could feel blood in her mouth. Masaya proceeded his exploring of her body, moving his hands over her bare skin. His hands cupped her breasts, and his mouth traveled over her face and chest. Suddenly, with a swift jabbing motion, Masaya shoved his hardened organ into her entrance, straight through the thin barrier, causing Ichigo to scream with pain as tears filled her eyes. He smirked cruelly at the fear and pain on her face, and moved his organ slowly in and out of her body. His pace quickened, and he lost all caution. Ichigo seized her opportunity, and brought her legs together swiftly on his organ. He howled in pain and anger, and removed himself suddenly and sharply from her, causing stars to burst before her eyes yet again. The world went black around her, and she was dully aware of a sharp kick in her side before falling into a dead faint.


End file.
